Tohru's birthday surprise
by willofire
Summary: Tohru, a person who never thinks of herself, is awarded with a birthday surprise from those who care... Pls R & R as this is my first fan fic and i got lots to improve on.. Btw, this book is based after the 15th book.


TOHRU'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

Kyo, Yuki and Shigure had all gone out. Tohru stared blankly out of the kitchen window, enjoying the serenity of the afternoon. It was Saturday, her rest day from her usual demanding life. There were no planned activities too; perfect for a rest.

"Morning, Tohru," Kyo, who had just returned from a morning jog, broke the silence. Tohru froze.

"I scared you again? Haha, you get scared so easily." Kyo teased. He took a brief glance at the rubbish bin before looking in the fridge.

"Is there any more milk left?" Kyo continued to search.

"You mean the milk is finished? SORRY! I… I… I didn't notice. I shall go buy some now." Tohru walked out in a hurry, snatching her purse on the way out. Kyo lowered his glance to the dustbin once again, knowing that the milk carton in it was half-full. He had told them he could not lie, but they insisted on him doing it. Fortunately, Tohru did not notice the blush that was creeping up his face.

"Oh dear… I actually did not notice that the milk was finished. I hope Kyo does not get mad at me. Since I am going to the supermarket, I should buy next week's groceries too." Tohru muttered as she started off in a brisk walk to the supermarket.

"Hurry! We must give Tohru a big shock!" a sweet voice sounded.

"You could help, instead of hurrying." A voice barked.

"Relax, Kyo… We are supposed to celebrate a happy occasion today." a voice teased.

"Hmm… Should I buy salmon fish or squid?" Tohru was torn between the two choices. Just then, a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Tohru almost jumped.

"Hey, Tohru… You are still as cute as ever… Did Yuki, my beloved brother, come with you? What are you buying? Oh, you should choose the salmon fish; I like salmon better than squid." The silver-haired Ayame blabbered on.

Ayame continued talking to Tohru while they walked, whilst Tohru went wide-eyed at whatever he was saying. After Tohru exited the supermarket, Ayame continued talking and fascinated Tohru was completely absorbed in the wacky adventures Ayame was saying.

"OH! It is already 4 p.m. I must get going!" Tohru took a brief glance at her watch.

"Really? Bye then." Ayame made off in the opposite direction, in a zig-zag fashion.

"The great Ayame never fails at whatever he is asked to do." Ayame thought as he nodded with a self-admiring attitude.

"I got to hurry!" Tohru weaved through the crowd.

"Heyhey Tohru! I was planning to go look for you! I am ready for the violin solo! Let's go!" Momiji pulled the confused Tohru towards the Sohma main house.

"Ok, I did my job! It was a fantastic victory." Ayame emerged from behind the door.

"I know what you are going to ask next. NO, I am not proud of you for your conversation-making, or rather continuous-talking, skills."

Tohru was completely engrossed in Momiji's music. Momiji was also very concentrated in his playing, fully bringing out all the emotions of the songs. The notes ended with a dramatic bow.

"You are really a brilliant musician." Tohru applauded enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Her compliment was awarded with a wide grin.

"Oh dear! It is already 5.30, I really should get going. Otherwise, dinner would be late!" Tohru grabbed her bags and rushed for home. Momiji waved whilst heading for the back door.

"Oh dear… Oh dear…" Tohru slid open the door. She was immediately enveloped in darkness. She managed to flick the light switch on.

"SURPRISE!" The word was thrown in her face, with a total of 15 faces looking at her as she took a moment to absorb the facts. Streamers covered the house, the table was practically groaning from the weight of the takeaway food on it, everybody was wearing a party hat and to top it all off, all of them had party gadgets and were trying to make as much noise as possible.

"Is today supposed to be a special day? What is it?" Confusion was shown in her eyes.

"Yes I admit you are stupid, but I didn't know you were THIS stupid. Today is your birthday, stupid!" Hiro was extremely exasperated.

"Could you be more polite?" Kyo snarled.

"Does it happen to be any of your business whether I am polite or not?" the reply was coated with sarcasm.

"You stupid kid! ……" Kyo and Hiro's quarrel faded off into the background as the rest swarmed towards Tohru.

"Happy Birthday, big sister, I made you a present," Kisa's gentle tones faded into the noise made by the others. Tohru was overwhelmed by the presents piled onto her hands as well as the birthday greetings.

The night started with the birthday cake bought by Hatsuharu. The chorus of voices that sung the birthday song sounded fabulous to Tohru. She made a wish, slightly blushing when she felt the intense stares of the others. Finally, the candle was extinguished.

"Tohru, what wish did you make?" Uo asked curiously.

"It is supposed to be undisclosed, or it won't work anymore. Haven't you heard?" Kyo rebutted her.

"Really, orange-head? But I bet you want to know too…" Uo shot back.

"Who can be as nosey as you?" a short silence held before Kyo refuted, flushed. Uo was staring at him, beaming. Kyo only got redder.

Hana and Tohru's eyes met, Hana had this knowing look. Did she know something? Does she know her wish?

This suspicion was quickly chuck aside when Tohru was surrounded with loved ones and happiness throughout the night…


End file.
